


Of Name-Switches and Puns

by loveJLforever



Series: The Team - Group Chat [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (they'll be back don't worry), F/M, HERE HAVE A SPOOPY FUCKIN STORY I'M GOING TO GET HELLA CANDY BYE, also what happened to taco burgers, halloween 2k17, summer all the time squad where u at, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveJLforever/pseuds/loveJLforever
Summary: ImWhelmed:DEBATE SETTLING TIME EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS ON THIS CHAT RIGHT NOWWallmart85:rob, my bro, it’s like three can we do this another timeImWhelmed:NOPESETTLEA FUCKINGDEBATE FOR ME





	Of Name-Switches and Puns

**The Team**

**Participants: Wallmart85, Abracaboom, GotGills, smallcaps, MartiansExist, rookie, nvr2L82st0p, ImWhelmed**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

DEBATE SETTLING TIME EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS ON THIS CHAT RIGHT NOW

 

**Wallmart85:**

rob, my bro, it’s like three can we do this another time

 

**ImWhelmed:**

NOPE

 

SETTLE 

 

A FUCKING

 

DEBATE FOR ME

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

great ok whats the debate early morning birb

 

**ImWhelmed:**

IS IT IRRESPONSIBLE TO NOT SLEEP FOR MORE THAN THREE DAYS STRAIGHT

 

**smallcaps:**

wtf yes

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yea

 

**Wallmart85:**

threE WHOLE DAYS??? HOW THE FUCK??

 

**rookie:**

yes

 

also, i’m muting this chat it is too goddamn early

 

**Abracaboom:**

y

 

**MartiansExist:**

yes 

 

**Abracaboom:**

rs

 

**ImWhelmed:**

TELL BATMAN TO TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

take care of urself batnerd

 

**MartiansExist:**

if you don’t take care of yourself i will force u to nap

 

**smallcaps:**

take care of urself bats

 

**Abracaboom:**

ba an u r spopse d tob e he Repsnoble oNe cm’no

 

**ImWhelmed:**

zee ilu

 

go back to sleep

 

**Abracaboom:**

yel ok

 

**ImWhelmed:**

gn 

 

**Wallmart85:**

No, no, guys, if you want him to listen you’ve got to speak Logically.

 

Bats, if you don’t sleep you’ll become weak and sloppy, and fighting crime will become harder as you’ll be less efficient which could cause casualties.

 

If you’re not sleeping for yourself, sleep for your people, my dude.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

he just groaned and went to lay on a bed in the cave

 

nice work walls

 

**Wallmart85:**

No problemo. 

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ur typing weird and it’s making me uncomfy

 

so stop

 

**Wallmart85:**

Shh. I’m tired. 

 

**ImWhelmed:**

why does ur grammar and spelling get better when you’re tired that makes no sense

 

**Wallmart85:**

You make no sense. 

 

I’m going back to sleep now.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

night u fuckin backwards weirdo

 

i’m,, also gonna sleep

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ditto

 

**Abracaboom:**

ggoodnighy ronbin

 

**smallcaps:**

me and megs are signing off

 

**ImWhelmed:**

,,,together?

 

**smallcaps:**

yes

 

**ImWhelmed:**

spicyyyy

 

**smallcaps:**

shut ur fuckin mouth and get off the goddamn chat

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

rob holy shir

 

shit

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

shir

 

**rookie:**

shir

 

**Wallmart85:**

shush

 

**smallcaps:**

,,,shir

 

**Wallmart85:**

connor i shir 2 fUCKING god

 

**smallcaps:**

,,nice

 

**Wallmart85:**

thx i thought so 2

 

anyways

 

rob when tf did u get so tall

 

**ImWhelmed:**

uhm?? what do you mean?? i am and always have been the Tallest

 

**Wallmart85:**

um no

 

u used 2 b barely up 2 my shoulder but now ur like the same height as me

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hey what the fuck man

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i mean he isn’t wrong

 

**smallcaps:**

yea i used to call you boy under

 

,,,sized lmaoo

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you wound me

 

**Wallmart85:**

lOOK the point is u r 2 tall and u need to Not

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hA nope fuck you bitches i did my time as a small it’s your turn to feel short

 

**Abracaboom:**

but if you get too tall i won’t be able to kiss u :(

 

**ImWhelmed:**

,,,fine,, i will stay this size,, for Now

 

but soon,,, soon i will become the Tallest Of Talls,,, and no one will be able to stop me

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

dude,,, shut up omg

 

**ImWhelmed:**

YOU AREN’T EVEN GOOD AT YOUR JOB YOU SHUT THE UP

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

shut the up

 

**Wallmart85:**

shut the up

 

**MartiansExist:**

shut the up

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i hate this gc

 

txt.

 

**summer all the time**

**Participants: rookie, Abracaboom, GotGills**

 

**Abracaboom:**

mall anybody? i have sunglasses and a floppy hat and i wanna see how many people i can finger gun at

 

**GotGills:**

Sure. 

 

**Abracaboom:**

nice. rock?

 

**rookie:**

ah i can’t, i’ve got work

 

**Abracaboom:**

oh no worries! maybe next time :)

 

**rookie:**

for sure

 

txt.

 

**The Team**

**Participants: Wallmart85, Abracaboom, GotGills, smallcaps, MartiansExist, rookie, nvr2L82st0p, ImWhelmed**

 

**Abracaboom:**

((k so u know how me n kal went to the mall today?))

 

**ImWhelmed:**

((yeah))

 

**smallcaps:**

((yes))

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

((why tf are we whispering))

 

**Abracaboom:**

((bc i don’t want to alert kal’s phone))

 

**MartiansExist:**

((babe ilu but that’s not how it works))

 

**Abracaboom:**

((and yet you still join me))

 

**MartiansExist:**

((,,,touche))

 

**rookie:**

so uh was there a point to this or ?

 

**smallcaps:**

((roCKY SHHH))

 

**rookie:**

((oh right))

 

**Abracaboom:**

((ye!! kaldur is wearing my floppy hat i love him))

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

((pics or it didn’t happen))

 

**Abracaboom sent floppy.fish.boi.jpg**

 

**Wallmart85:**

((this has warmed my cold ded heart, thank you))

 

**ImWhelmed:**

((wally stop being edgy christ))

 

**Wallmart85:**

((WHY CAN’T I EVER BE DRAMATIC))

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

boi dramatic is like,, your middle name

 

**rookie:**

she ain’t wrong

 

**Wallmart85:**

artemis why are you so m e a n to me

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

bc fuck you that’s why

 

**Wallmart85:**

stabbed in the back by my own geef

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

you’re being ridiculous

 

**ImWhelmed:**

tf is a geef

 

**Wallmart85:**

now all that’s left is for me to become a souless husk

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh my god

 

**MartiansExist:**

( **@imwhelmed** it’s like how w bf u could say beef)

 

**ImWhelmed:**

um?? who does that??

 

**Wallmart85 changed their name to dead.inside.**

 

**dead.inside:**

the transformation is complete

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i want a divorce

 

**Abracaboom:**

**@imwhelmed** uhh babe i call u my beef all the time tf?

 

**ImWhelmed changed their name to dead.inside.**

 

**dead.inside:**

rob wtf r u doing this is my gag

 

**dead.inside:**

fuck off it’s mine now

 

**smallcaps:**

or so you think

 

**smallcaps changed their name to dead.inside.**

 

**dead.inside:**

muah ha ha

 

**rookie:**

wow i can’t believe all my friends are edgelords

 

**dead.inside:**

at least when i did it it was original

 

**dead.inside:**

um no u stole it. from me.

 

**dead.inside:**

yeah well i originally stole it from you and that makes it original

 

**dead.inside:**

that logic is Flawed

 

**Abracaboom changed their name to dead.inside.**

 

**rookie:**

zatanna what the fuck

 

**dead.inside:**

i’m just goin with the flow

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

why are all of you like this

 

**dead.inside:**

 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**MartiansExist changed their name to dead.inside.**

 

**dead.inside:**

megan what the actual hell

 

**dead.inside:**

i’m in the in crowd now

 

**rookie added TheGotdamBatman to The Team.**

 

**rookie:**

batman tell these children they’re being ridiculous

 

**TheGotdamBatman:**

...Is this really important right now?

 

**rookie:**

um YEA

 

**TheGotdamBatman:**

...

 

**TheGotdamBatman has left The Team.**

 

**rookie:**

that gotdam fucker

 

**dead.inside:**

ok this was fun but i’m done now

 

**dead.inside changed their name to Wallmart85.**

 

**dead.inside changed their name to ImWhelmed.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

it’s no fun if i’m not stealing wally’s name anymore :/

 

**dead.inside changed their name to smallcaps.**

 

**smallcaps:**

rob’s right

 

**dead.inside changed their name to MartiansExist.**

 

**dead.inside changed their name to Abracaboom.**

 

**rookie:**

bless

 

txt.

 

**Abracaboom:**

tiME TO GET FUCKING SPOOKY WITCHES

 

**rookie:**

hellLLL YEAH

 

**smallcaps:**

i’m gonna be the scary dude from that one movie

 

**MartiansExist:**

uhhhh which one?

 

**smallcaps:**

no no that’s the title of the costume

 

**MartiansExist:**

oh lmaoo that’s good

 

everyone’s gonna be so confused 

 

**smallcaps changed their name to thescarydudefromthatonemovie.**

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

what can i say? i’m an agent of chaos

 

**MartiansExist:**

do you wanna coordinate costumes?

 

i could be that one girl who gets murdered by the scary dude from that one movie

 

**smallcaps:**

that title is so Extra

 

i love it

 

**MartiansExist changed their name to thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie.**

 

**rookie:**

imma be morticia addams

 

**Abracaboom:**

heLL YEAH I LOVE THE ADDAMS FAMILY

 

**rookie changed their name to morticia.**

 

**morticia:**

tis a quality movie

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i’m gonna be the stay-puffed marshmallow man

 

**nvr2L82st0p changed their name to stay-puffedbigboi.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

a great choice

 

**Wallmart85:**

i’m gonna be batman

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hey! no fair i was gonna be the batman

 

**Wallmart85 changed their name to Batman**

 

**Batman:**

you snooze you lose asshole

 

also u were batman last year

 

**ImWhelmed:**

fine, i’ll be uhhh wonder woman

 

**Abracaboom:**

nOO I WAS GONNA BE WONDER WOMAN

 

**ImWhelmed changed their name to WonderWhelman.**

 

**WonderWhelman:**

sorry babe i claimed it it’s mine now 

 

**Abracaboom:**

UGH fine idk i’ll be like green lantern or some shit

 

**WonderWhelman:**

which one

 

**Abracaboom:**

,,,fuck

 

**GotGills:**

I think I shall be Sharkboy.

 

**Batman:**

like,, from sharkboy and lavagirl sharkboy?

 

**GotGills changed their name to Sharkboy.**

 

**Sharkboy:**

Yes! I found the movie under Robin’s candy stash.

 

**WonderWhelman:**

so YOU’RE the one who’s been raiding my stash

 

**Sharkboy:**

I guess you could say I’m… gill-ty.

 

**morticia:**

wow someone’s in a good mood today

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

10/10 pun

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

a+ on delivery

 

**Batman:**

bonus points for timing

 

**Sharkboy:**

Thanks.

 

txt.

 

**Abracaboom:**

i’ll be gUY

 

**WonderWhelman:**

um?

 

**Abracaboom changed their name to guylantern.**

 

**guylantern:**

guy gardner

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

oh

 

txt.

 

**morticia:**

hi yes your king has a question

 

**WonderWhelman:**

yes your excellenticie

 

**guylantern:**

rob honestly

 

**WonderWhelman:**

my princess, with all due respect,,, sHH i’m trying to help my KING

 

**guylantern:**

wow fucking harsh

 

off with his head

 

**morticia:**

after he helps, dear

 

**guylantern:**

ugh fine

 

**Batman:**

ur majesty, watever is ur question?

 

**morticia:**

yes, right, um

 

why the FUCK IS IT SO COLD IN HERE

 

GOD DAMN I GET IT’S STILL HOT OUTSIDE BUT IT’S LIKE A FREEZER IN HERE

 

I CAN LITERALLY SEE ICICLES HANGING FROM THE CEILING

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

oh hey rock

 

didn’t realize you were here

 

**morticia:**

connor hOW ARE YOU FINE 

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

,,i’m superboy

 

**morticia:**

,,,,,,

 

fair point

 

**WonderWhelman:**

i guess you could say me and connor are just

 

chillin

 

**morticia:**

you know what zatanna i take it back someone bring me the fuckin guillotine

 

**WonderWhelman:**

i regret nothing

 

**morticia:**

also robin how are you not dead??

 

,,or frozen

 

**WonderWhelman:**

ask zatanna

 

**guylantern:**

?? i have no idea what he’s talking about

 

**WonderWhelman:**

ya know,,

 

i’m just a naturally hot person

 

**guylantern:**

honestly can we hurry with that execution

 

**WonderWhelman:**

wow zee, u really giving your bf the

 

cold shoulder

 

**guylantern:**

booooooo

 

**morticia:**

i will not hesitate to drop kick you out of this groupchat

 

**WonderWhelman:**

icy my puns aren’t tickling your funny bone

 

**morticia removed WonderWhelman from The Team.**

 

**guylantern:**

lmao good ridd-ice 

 

**morticia:**

oh nO YOU’VE BEEN INFECTED

 

**WonderWhelman joined The Team via grouplink.**

 

**morticia:**

nO WALLY WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Batman:**

bruh tbh i didnt want him back either but uh thats my knite bro

 

**morticia:**

ugh

 

**WonderWhelman:**

zee i’m real proud of u

 

**guylantern:**

thanks, ice saw my chance and i took it

 

**WonderWhelman:**

beautiful

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

rob, zee, that’s enough

 

**WonderWhelman:**

what, are our puns 

 

**guylantern:**

piste-ing you off

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

oh nah

 

but wally’s subsequent groans every time you drop one are

 

**Batman:**

they r just so terrible my god

 

**WonderWhelman:**

ok ok i’ll stop

 

wally’s groans are v annoying

 

**guylantern:**

i guess i’ll stop too

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

nice thanks u two

 

**WonderWhelman:**

snow problem

 

**guylantern:**

snow problem

 

**WonderWhelman:**

,,,,

 

**guylantern:**

...uh

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

….oh my god you guys need to get out more

 

**guylantern:**

yeah,,, probably

 

txt.

 

**WonderWhelman:**

aaAAA HALLOWEEN IS COMING AND I HAVE TO BUY A NEW COSTUMEEEE

 

**Batman:**

bruh ok lemme tell u

 

so my aunt takes me halloween shopping every yr

 

and every yr

 

she does the same thing

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

,,,and that thing is?

 

**Batman:**

she tells me its 2 early 2 get my costume all the way up til the day b4 halloween 

 

and every yr

 

i screech

 

like this

 

**WonderWhelman:**

wait no don’t

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

wally if you dare

 

**morticia:**

um ? did i miss something ?

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

wally?

 

**Batman:**

aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 

**WonderWhelman:**

uh, walls, i hate that u screem but also

 

you mixed up your vowels

 

**Batman:**

no no i got em all in there

 

**WonderWhelman:**

yea, but it’s aEIou not aIEou

 

**Batman:**

,,,,,,,,

 

fuck

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

wally whyyyy

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

that was not as bad as i thought it’d be

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

jfc i’m going to sleep

 

**Batman:**

isnt it like noon there

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

your point?

 

**Batman:**

,,,nuthin

 

sleep good babe

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

thanks walls

 

txt.

 

**guylantern:**

wally it’s your turn to do the dishes

 

**Batman:**

no way

 

**guylantern:**

yep

 

**Batman:**

dishes not what i signed up for

 

**guylantern:**

first, i think you should know that that was a quality pun

 

but second, you actually literally signed up on the chore sign-ups to do dishes today

 

i have receipts

 

**Batman:**

shh let my joke b funny

 

**guylantern:**

fine, as long as you do the dishes

 

we’re starting to get fruit flies

 

**Batman:**

ok ok

 

txt.

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

guys

 

guys

 

guys

 

holyshitholyshitholyshit

 

g u y s

 

**Batman:**

sup. 

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

robin is s l e e p i n g on the couch

 

ohmygod

 

**guylantern:**

okay?

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

no no u don’t understand

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie sent lOOK.jpg.**

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

oh

 

oh my god

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

my fragile heart jfc 

 

**guylantern:**

i’m?? i don’t get it??

 

**Batman:**

how does he get even sMALLER WHEN HE SLEEPS WTF THE FUCK

 

**morticia:**

not fair he’s tiny wh y

 

**guylantern:**

wh

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

boI THAT’S YOUR BEEF AND HE’S TINY AND CUTE A P P R E C I A T E H I M

 

**Batman:**

aRTY SHUSH UR GONNA WAKE HIM UP

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

YOU ARE ALL T O O LOUD

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

THAT’S STILL NOT HOW IT WORKS

 

**WonderWhelman:**

jesus why are you all so l o u d

 

**Batman:**

SEE I FUCKING TOLD U

 

**WonderWhelman:**

omg did y’all leak me n00ds

 

**Batman:**

lmao i gotchu

 

**morticia:**

what

 

**WonderWhelman:**

inside joke

 

dw bout it

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

rob ur so tiny when u sleep omg 

 

**WonderWhelman:**

cONNOR

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

oh boy

 

**WonderWhelman:**

*british voice* i can’t believe you’ve done this

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

they weren’t u n d e r s t a n d i n g i had to

 

**WonderWhelman:**

screech

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

txt.

 

**Batman:**

its halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**WonderWhelman:**

oh oh i got the perfect song for that!!

 

**WonderWhelman sent an audio file.**

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

i?

 

that’s not halloweenish?? 

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

wow okay first of all how dare you

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

i hate everything

 

**guylantern:**

robin u fuckin troll

 

**Sharkboy:**

I don’t understand.

 

**morticia:**

bOI I SWEAR

 

**Batman:**

I CANNOT BELIEVE I’M BEING RICKROLLED IN 2020 WHAT IS THIS

 

**WonderWhelman:**

it’s?? not even close to 2020??

 

**Batman:**

shUT UP I AM MAD AND OVEREXAGGERATING TO PROVE A POINT

 

**WonderWhelman:**

fair enough

 

**guylantern:**

k but for real

 

**guylantern sent an audio file.**

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

YES 

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

fAVE

 

**Batman:**

SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE

 

is a very big case of alliteration im realizing

 

**WonderWhelman:**

ha i listen to this at all times of the year there is no stopping me

 

**Sharkboy:**

**@morticia** What are our plans for tonight, your majesty?

 

**morticia:**

nah nah i’m not king tonight, too much responsibility

 

**Sharkboy:**

Noted.

 

**morticia:**

ok lets do some trick-or-treating so we can get hella candy and then bunker down at the base for a movie night

 

**WonderWhelman:**

a movie,,,, knight?

 

**morticia:**

No

 

**WonderWhelman:**

fine

 

txt.

 

**WonderWhelman:**

YOU GUYS YOU HAVE TO COME LOOK AT THE HOUSE I’M IN FRONT OF HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT

 

**guylantern:**

omw 

 

**Batman:**

oh man i am so fuckin lost

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

i see u walls i’ll be there in a sec

 

**Batman:**

thanks megalicious 

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

no prob!

 

**WonderWhelman:**

guys huRRY UP AND LOOK IT’S SO COOL

 

**guylantern:**

woah holy shit

 

**Batman:**

were comin

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

yea i’m here hot damn

 

**Sharkboy:**

Oh my, that is very impressive. 

 

**morticia:**

i’ve been here for like ten minutes already lmao the lady here doesn’t remember shit and she hands out hella candy bars so i’ve got like eight king size hershey’s i’m t h r i v i n g 

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

woah this is so!! awesome!!

 

**Batman:**

wow 10/10 cmon we gotta go compliment here

 

**WonderWhelman:**

oh my god i can’t believe she gave us extra candy

 

**guylantern:**

oh man oh man i can’t wait to STUFF this INTO MY FACE

 

**WonderWhelman:**

awe ur so cute when ur excited

 

**guylantern:**

!!! thx bb

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

someone just complimented my costume

 

they said it made them feel sticky

 

idk how to respond to that

 

**Batman:**

weird im coming to u

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

thanks babe

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

wait connor babe where’d u go

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

my costume definitely didn’t get caught on a bush

 

i definitely haven’t been trying to untangle it for five minutes

 

nope

 

**morticia:**

i’m coming to help u which house are u at

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

uhh the neon foggy one

 

**morticia:**

oh i see u

 

**morticia sent con.is.a.nerd.jpg.**

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

asshole

 

**morticia:**

ur welcome buddy

 

txt.

 

**WonderWhelman:**

ok rock is this enough candy?

 

**morticia:**

is anyone’s arms aching?

 

**Batman:**

yes

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

ha nope telekinesis bitches

 

**Sharkboy:**

A little. 

 

**WonderWhelman:**

yes yes yes ouch 

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

u aren’t even carrying ur own bag

 

**WonderWhelman:**

yea because my arms hurt and you are very strong

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

i’m flattered

 

**WonderWhelman:**

u should be

 

**guylantern:**

yea and my feet hurt

 

**morticia:**

mine do too lmaoo ow

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

that’s cuz ur wearing the highest of heels

 

watching u walk is hurting me

 

**morticia:**

yeah okay let’s go

 

where’s the nearest zeta?

 

**stay-puffedbigboi:**

on montgomery

 

**morticia:**

uugghh megan can u float me there

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie:**

anything for u my king

 

**morticia:**

thank u my loyal subject

 

txt.

 

**WonderWhelman:**

that…

 

is way too much candy i am Delighted

 

**Batman:**

u can never have too much candy

 

**guylantern:**

we’re IN THE SAME ROOM GET OFF THE CHAT JFC

 

**Batman:**

sorry

 

txt.

 

**WonderWhelman sent spooky.sleepy.skeletons.jpg.**

 

**WonderWhelman:**

how did you all fall asleep during the exorcist

 

the fuck

 

**WonderWhelman sent spooky.sleepy.skeletons-selfie.edition.jpg.**

 

**WonderWhelman:**

ten outta ten, great halloween

 

txt.

 

**WonderWhelman:**

well this was fun

 

**WonderWhelman changed their name to ImWhelmed.**

 

**Sharkboy changed their name to GotGills.**

 

**GotGills:**

I agree. We should have Halloween more often. 

 

**guylantern changed their name to Abracaboom.**

 

**Abracaboom:**

kaldur over here with the good ideas

 

**stay-puffedbigboi changed their name to nvr2L82st0p.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oof it feels like i ate the entirety of candy land

 

i think i’m gonna be sick

 

**thatonegirlwhogetsmuderedbythescarydudefromthatonemovie changed their name to MartiansExist.**

 

**MartiansExist:**

yikes imma go hold her hair up

 

**thescarydudefromthatonemovie changed their name to smallcaps.**

 

**smallcaps:**

i can’t believe my costume got stuck on a bush i was literally wearing a t-shirt and jeans i had the Least Complicated costume what the fuck

 

**morticia:**

ha loser

 

**morticia changed their name to roc-king.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

nice

 

**roc-king:**

thank

 

**Batman:**

im sad that i have to get rid of my name on here

 

**ImWhelmed:**

we all did it, u have to too

 

**Batman:**

but do i rlly?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yes u know how batman hates impersonators

 

**Batman:**

o truu im not gonna mess w that

 

**Batman changed their name to Wallmart85.**

 

**Wallmart85:**

sigh

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hey there’s still some candy in here if u want some

 

**Wallmart85:**

gASP I LOVE CANDY

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i know ya do buddy

 

txt.

 

**smallcaps:**

okay

 

who’s playing christmas music

 

**MartiansExist:**

guilty

 

**smallcaps:**

no

 

turn it off

 

**MartiansExist:**

but coooonnnnnnorrrrr

 

**smallcaps:**

o f f megs

 

**MartiansExist:**

:(

 

but it’s mariah careyyyyy

 

**smallcaps:**

….

 

ugh

 

fine

 

**MartiansExist:**

yay! love u

 

**smallcaps:**

sigh i love u too

 

**MartiansExist:**

!!!

 

txt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN   
> I MADE A TAG FOR THIS TEXT SERIES  
> IT'S “textadventuresofyoungjustice” BC AS FAR AS I KNOW THAT’S NOT BEING USED FOR ANYTHING SO IF ONE OF Y'ALL DOES A COOL THING I’L DEFFO SEE IT :)   
> how many of y’all had to look up what piste is.
> 
> i had to lmao
> 
> man this one is long
> 
> i love it, i hope y’all enjoyed!!


End file.
